Automated service agents often use decision trees to determine the next action to perform in a sequence or series of interactions. For example, an automated service agent may receive user input from a client device, and use a decision tree to provide a response to the client device based at least in part on the user input. However, when the automated service agent is executed on a computing device separate from the client device, network conditions (e.g., latency, bandwidth, connectivity, etc.) may impact the perceived performance of the automated service agent.